stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Can-Am 500
| Fulldate = | Year = 2018 | Race_No = 35 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = ISM Raceway in Avondale, Arizona | Course_mi = 1 | Course_km = 1.6 | Distance_laps = 312 | Distance_mi = 312 | Distance_km = 499.2 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Kevin Harvick | Pole_Team = Stewart-Haas Racing | Pole_Time = 25.836 | Most_Driver = Kyle Busch | Most_Team = Joe Gibbs Racing | Most_laps = 117 | Car = 18 | First_Driver = Kyle Busch | First_Team = Joe Gibbs Racing | Network = NBC | Announcers = Rick Allen, Jeff Burton, Steve Letarte and Dale Earnhardt Jr. | Ratings = 2.0/2.1 (Overnight) | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Joe Moore, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Kyle Rickey (1 & 2) and Buddy Long (3 & 4) }} The 2018 Can-Am 500 was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race that was held on November 11, 2018, at ISM Raceway in Avondale, Arizona. Contested over 312 laps on the one mile (1.6 km) oval, it was the 35th race of the 2018 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season, ninth race of the Playoffs, and final race of the Round of 8. Report Background , the track where the race was held.]] ISM Raceway – also known as PIR – is a one-mile, low-banked tri-oval race track located in Avondale, Arizona. It is named after the nearby metropolitan area of Phoenix. The motorsport track opened in 1964 and currently hosts two NASCAR race weekends annually. PIR has also hosted the IndyCar Series, CART, USAC and the Rolex Sports Car Series. The raceway is currently owned and operated by International Speedway Corporation. The raceway was originally constructed with a road course that ran both inside and outside of the main tri-oval. In 1991 the track was reconfigured with the current interior layout. PIR has an estimated grandstand seating capacity of around 67,000. Lights were installed around the track in 2004 following the addition of a second annual NASCAR race weekend. ISM Raceway is home to two annual NASCAR race weekends, one of 13 facilities on the NASCAR schedule to host more than one race weekend a year. The track is both the first and last stop in the western United States, as well as the fourth and penultimate track on the schedule. Entry list First practice Erik Jones was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 26.113 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying Kevin Harvick scored the pole for the race with a time of 25.836 and a speed of . Qualifying results Practice (post-qualifying) Second practice Kevin Harvick was the fastest in the second practice session with a time of 26.724 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Kevin Harvick was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 26.642 seconds and a speed of . Race Stage 1 The Start Harvick drove off into Turn 1 with Elliott not far behind. Behind them, the scramble for positions was quick to develop. Five wide racing broke out as every jockeyed for an advantage. Harvick built over a half-second lead, but by Lap 20 Elliott had caught back up. Elliott put some pressure on Harvick as they both worked through lapped traffic. Ryan Blaney(12), Kyle Busch, and Denny Hamlin(11) rounded out the top 5. Harvick led the first 72 laps of the race. A flat right front tire sent him to the pits and Elliott into the lead. The unexpected failure cost Harvick a Stage win and the bonus points that accompany it. Harvick’s dilemma significantly impacted the points race. Kurt Busch’s 7 Stage points moved him above the cut line tied with Truex Jr. Harvick, 1 lap down in 27th position now sits 39 points below the cut line in 6th position. Of course, all that changes if Elliott drops out of the lead. Stage 2 Chase Elliott led the race off pit road with Kurt Busch in 2nd. Elliott led the race into Turn 1 on the restart. However, Kurt Busch quickly moved to the top spot. Harvick raced into the lucky dog position among the cars 1 lap down. Then to Harvick’s benefit, Logano blew a left rear tire, spun, and brought out the yellow flag. Returning Harvick to the lead lap. Having just pitted at the end of Stage 1, the leaders stayed on the track. The top 5 consisted of Kurt Busch, Elliott, Blaney, Keselowski, and Kyle Busch. Martin Truex Jr. remained out of the top 10 back in 13th. Harvick, once again on the lead lap, restarted in 19th. On Lap 133 Clint Bowyer was running in 7th. Needing a win to advance, Bowyer was moving to the front. He blew a left rear tire and hit the wall down the backstretch. The damage was significant, ending Bowyers Championship run. With just 17 laps to go in the Stage, the leaders pitted. Truex Jr. and Harvick, needing Stage points, stayed on the track. Kurt Busch passed the pace car entering pit road and was penalized 1 lap. Sending the playoff points battle into another shuffle. Kyle Busch used the Bowyer caution to get 4 new tires. An aggressive move on the restart put him position to battle for the Stage win. He passed Harvick and then Truex Jr. to take the green and white checkered flag at the end of Stage 2. The Final Stage Kyle Busch, once out front, easily paced the rest of the field. Busch led until Lap 225 when Elliott passed him. Busch began green flag pit stops, the next time around, on Lap 226. Many of the leaders began their pit stops including Kevin Harvick. On the track, Tanner Berryhill spun near the entrance to pit road and brought out the caution. Harvick was trapped 1 lap down. Kurt Busch, having not pitted yet, earned the lucky dog and returned to the lead lap. Elliott pitted under caution, but he was caught speeding on pit road. After the penalty, Elliott restarted at the end of the lead lap. Harvick took the wave around during the caution to get back to the lead lap. As the race restarted Keselowski led with Truex Jr. in second. Green flag racing did not last long, Harvick got into the back of David Ragan(38). Ragan spun bringing the yellow out again. A wild scramble on the restart with 68 laps to go sent the race and playoff battle into the mixing bowl. The race for the lead featured non-playoff contenders Keselowski, Kyle Larson(42), and Erik Jones(20) out front. Truex held down the 4th spot with Kurt Busch in 6th, Harvick 7th, Kyle Busch 8th, Chase Elliott 9th, and Aric Almirola(10) in 10th. Just when it appeared things were set for a race to the finish, Ricky Stenhouse Jr.(17) blew a rear tire and crashed into the wall bringing out another caution. With 262 of the 312 laps completed, the question is who would pit and who would stay out. With his Playoff life on the line, Kurt Busch opted to stay out. The rest of the contenders chose to pit for at least 2 fresh Goodyear tires. Race leader (Byron, Michigan native) Erik Jones will line up next to Kurt Busch. Denny Hamlin and Kyle Larson restart from the 2nd row. Keselowski restarts 5th and Harvick goes back to green in 6th. After a brief red flag to clean up the Stenhouse Jr. mess, the race restarted with 44 laps to go. With the front of the pack racing 3 and 4-wide, disaster struck. Hamlin got loose and drove Kurt Busch into the wall out of Turn 2. They wrecked and Chase Elliott got caught up in the melee. The damage eliminated both Busch and Elliott from playoff contention. Logano and the “Big 3” are virtually locked in. The only contender that can change the Championship 4 line-up is Aric Almirola(10). He restarts 7th. Kyle Busch led, Kyle Larson ran 2nd, Kevin Harvick 3rd and Almirola in 4th with 27 laps to go. Alex Bowman(88) spun in Turn 2 and the car caught fire. Bringing out the caution and ultimately the red flag for the 2nd time. NASCAR lifted the red flag and displayed the caution. Kyle Larson pitted for what he thought was a loose wheel. The restart line-up is Kyle Busch and Harvick on the front row. Almirola lines up behind Busch as the green comes out with 20 laps to go. Kyle Busch takes the lead and Almirola jumps ahead of Harvick. When Tanner Berryhill hits the wall again, bringing out the 12th caution of the day. The Finish Almirola now lines up beside Kyle Busch, with Harvick in 3rd and Keselowski 4th. If Almirola wins, Busch knows it eliminates Harvick from the Championship. With 10 to go Kyle Busch is a second ahead of Keselowski in 2nd. Almirola runs 3rd. Knowing the history between Keselowski and Busch, Almirola’s only hope is they get together on the final lap. Kyle Busch easily holds off Keselowski and takes the race win. Kyle Larson passes Almirola for 3rd. Harvick finishes 5th. Who’s the Championship 4 Favorite Kevin Harvick and Kyle Busch are the odds-on favorites heading to Homestead-Miami Speedway. Either could hoist the trophy next Sunday evening. Truex Jr. may be the sentimental favorite as the Furniture Row Team is disbanding. Joey Logano will need a dominant performance to win. He may have to dodge the bumpers of everyone he has run over getting to the Finals. It will be special. The Lasco Press will bring you all the action from the Championship Weekend live from South Florida. Check back next weekend for daily updates as the 2018 NASCAR Cup Series Champion is crowned. Stage Results Stage 1 Laps: 75 Stage 2 Laps: 75 Final Stage Results Stage 3 Laps: 162 Race statistics * Lead changes: 8 among different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 10 for 61 * Red flags: 1 for 16 minutes and 24 seconds * Time of race: 3 hours, 10 minutes and 20 seconds * Average speed: Media Television NBC Sports covered the race on the television side. Rick Allen, two–time Phoenix winner Jeff Burton, Steve Letarte and three-time Phoenix winner Dale Earnhardt Jr. had the call in the booth for the race. Dave Burns, Parker Kligerman, Marty Snider and Kelli Stavast reported from pit lane during the race. Radio MRN had the radio call for the race, which was simulcast on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Standings after the race ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. References Category:2018 in sports in Arizona Can-Am 500 Category:NASCAR races at Phoenix International Raceway Can-Am 500